The present invention relates to an integrated circuit chip package having a plurality of integrated circuit chips therein.
A conventional integrated circuit (IC) chip package with multiple IC chips mounted on a substrate is disclosed in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,936. In the disclosed package 10, heat generated by IC chips 16 is efficiently conducted to a heat sink 42 via a preform 14 which is made of fiber glass and a thermosetting plastic, thereby being dissipated to the ambience. The cooling condition of the chip 16 in such a prior art structure is dependent on the heat conduction characteristic of the plastic. The problem with thermosetting plastics is that their thermal conductivity is not more than the order of 0.005 W/in.degree. C. (watt/inch.degree centigrade) which is one figure lower than those of inorganic materials. Thus the conventional package cannot accommodate a number of IC chips which produce considerable heat.